


Alley Cats: Tails of Lucy & Raph (Plus Leo!)

by MissMoMo1990



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Turtlecest (TMNT), non-stop sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoMo1990/pseuds/MissMoMo1990
Summary: Short drabbles of Raph experiencing all the perks and pains of cat ownership(while in a relationship with Leo).Note: A follow up to my one-shot piece Alley Cats.





	Alley Cats: Tails of Lucy & Raph (Plus Leo!)

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend and constant muse Whoeynardo.

Leonardo shivered as Raphael’s calloused hands caressed his hips now devoid of his belt and again when they started to slither up his sides. The next minute he was smiling as Raph’s face loomed closer, angled for a kiss, and Leo moaned in satisfaction once their lips locked. Raph had been teasing him all day with smoldering looks, phantom touches, and lewd gestures. To say that Leo was excited to finally have the ornery sai-wielder in his bed on top of him would be an understatement.

            While their tongues twisted together, Leo’s fingers drifted to Raph’s upper arms to squeeze and rub the hardened muscles he admired so much. The leader shifted his legs so that his thighs were hugging his brother’s thick waist. A preemptive thrust from Raph had Leo arching his back, eager for more friction between their bodies.

            Raph indulged the older terrapin for a few moments by slowly rolling his hips. One final sweep of his tongue around the inside of Leo’s mouth and Raph pulled away with a wet smack. He spared his brother a grin then lunged for Leo’s vulnerable throat with teeth bared.

            “…haaa…” Leo gasped at the hard bite delivered to his soft neck. It was followed by a series of gentler nips interspersed with chaste kisses “…Raph…”  

            Another shiver rattled him and his legs squeezed Raph a little tighter.  When Raph’s mouth began to drift away, Leo whined in protest to which Raph chuckled.

            “Shhhh…” the red-masked ninja soothed. His lips grazed his mate’s collar bone and started on a journey down the center of Leo’s plastron. “…yer gonna like what’s coming even more…”

            Leonardo wanted to ask about Raphael’s intentions, but the question died in his throat once a thick tongue passed over the slit in his lower plastron. Hands gripped the back of his knees and held his legs apart. The leader groaned, feeling his cock start to swell as the teasing licks continued.

He couldn’t help but jerk his hips when his brother’s sinful tongue suddenly probed inside his shell. A low growl and tightened hold from Raph warned Leo to stay still.  Grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets, Leo huffed loudly while his stiffening shaft was caressed by the exploring appendage until it was coaxed into the open only to be surrounded by Raph’s hot mouth.

Raph grinned at the squeal that his mate made. Releasing Leo’s left leg, the hothead let his hand wander down to his brother’s tail to stroke its underside with his thumb. He sensed Leo’s toes twitch and curl while more noises of bliss and greedy sucking filled the room.

With some difficulty, Leo managed to prop himself up on his elbows. The smaller turtle loved watching Raph go down on him almost as much as the act itself. He especially loved when Raph would look up at him like he was doing now. Seeing those golden eyes burning with mischievous lust thrilled him to no end. But Leo was not about to experience the pleasure of erupting in his brother’s mouth.

Raphael had other plans.

The sudden loss of wet heat around his member pulled a grunt from Leo.  He looked past his throbbing cock and frowned at the smirk growing on Raph’s face.

“Why’d you stop?” the leader asked in a voice heavy with frustration. Moving into a sitting position, he tried to make a grab for Raph. “Get that mouth back here…”

Chuckling, Raph easily dodged his brother’s grasp. He thwarted another attempt at capture by seizing Leo’s wrist and holding his hand at bay. His other hand encircled the base of Leo’s thick shaft and gently began to squeeze. When the pressure was enough to make Leo close his eyes and moan, Raph used the distraction to dip his head and run his tongue along Leo’s tail.

“…f-f-fuck…” Leonardo swore, his legs spasming from the sensation. "…Raph…” His eyes opened just in time to witness his tail disappear between his brother’s lips. “…haaa…”

Still grinning, Raph suckled the appendage wriggling inside his mouth. The outcome of this simple action was Leo flopping back into the pillows with his loudest moan yet. Shiny beads of precum had dribbled from the tip of Leo’s cock, coating both his length and Raph’s hand. Using the natural lubricant to his advantage, Raph started to stroke his brother.

Breathing was becoming a challenge for Leo. He stared blindly up at the ceiling, gasping for air as he was subjected to the dual pleasures. His back arched and he groaned when he felt teeth graze his tail. The pressure in his loins was fast approaching its limit.

At least it was until his head turned to the right and he found a pair of eyes looming out of the semi-darkness.

“Ahhh!” the leader shouted in horror and scrambled to get away from the unidentified threat.

 In the process, he accidentally kicked his subordinate in the side of the head. Raph cursed loudly as he was separated from his mate. Rubbing his bruised jaw ruefully, he looked at Leo who had scooted all the way over to the far side of the bed.

“What happened?” the sai-wielder questioned worriedly.  

Leo was too distracted to answer Raph’s inquiry. He pointed at the eyes that had not blinked or moved despite the ruckus.

“What is that?!”

Raph followed Leo’s finger to the nightstand. His initial feeling of shock lasted little more than two seconds which was all the time he needed to recognize what had come to visit.

“Geeze, Leo, relax. It’s just Lucy.” Raph stopped clutching his face and crawled towards his brother. “I thought ya screamed ‘cause I hurt ya somehow.”

“You didn’t,” Leo assured him while keeping his eye on the feline intruder who had stepped from the shadows to sit on the edge of the bed at the mention of her name. She considered the leaf-green turtle for a moment then lifted a paw to her mouth to clean it. “I just didn’t expect to see at cat staring me right in the middle of…”

His voice trailed off. It suddenly seemed inappropriate to talk about their intimate acts in front of the fluffy white pet. Battling the urge to hide his waning erection with a pillow, Leo cleared his throat and diverted the conversation.

“…how did she get in here anyway?”

 “Musta snuck in here when I did,” Raph said with a shrug. He watched Lucy groom her ear before returning his attention to Leo. Smiling, he reached for the smaller turtle.  “And I must have been too distracted by yer sexy ass ta notice…”

The remark made Leo’s blush deepen as he was pulled into his brother’s arms. Hot lips descended onto his neck, intentionally hitting the special spot that drove Leo absolutely wild. Huffing, Leo automatically tilted his head back and received an appreciative growl from Raph. Hands slid down his shell to fondle his ass and Leo felt the flicker of arousal again.

_Meow._

Leonardo went rigid. He had almost forgotten about their small audience thanks to Raphael’s distracting touch. Glancing to the right, he saw that Lucy had moved in closer and stretched herself across a good portion of the bed.

_Meow._

He sucked in a hard breath as Raph’s kisses switched to playful nips then let it out in a long groan when fingers began to pinch and roll his tail.  

_Meow._

 Now Lucy was on her back, belly presented, and clearly seeking attention.

_Meow._

            If the cat’s call bothered Raph, he was doing a good job of hiding it. Leo tried to ignore the sound, too, by focusing on returning the kiss that his mate was currently bestowing upon him. A second later, Raph was easing Leo down onto the mattress and resettling himself between Leo’s thighs.  

            _Meow._

Leo’s eyes popped open. Lifting his hands to Raph’s shoulders, he pushed the larger turtle up just enough to separate their lips.

            “…okay…I can’t do this…” the eldest panted while shaking his head.

            “…wha-…what…?” Raph asked, his forehead wrinkling with confusion. “…s’matter, babe? I thought ya’ve been wanting me ta play with ya all day.”

“…I did…I-I mean…” Leo sputtered and quickly corrected himself. “…I still want you to…but…” Flushing, he glanced away in embarrassment. “…but not with Lucy watching…”

The sai-wielder blinked slowly as his lust-addled brain processed his brother’s statement. He turned his head to look at the feline. Lucy was on her haunches once more, eyeing her owner with disdain while her tail flicked sharply.

_Mrrreow._

Raph had to bite his lip to hold back a snort of laughter. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Leo’s warm cheek.

“I’ll put her out. Ya just stay right here.”

 Untangling himself from his mate, Raph rose from the bed. 

“C’mon, Luc.” He crocked a finger at his pet. “Let’s go.”

Lucy remained where she was though her gaze had followed Raph as he walked across the room. Twisting the knob, the red-masked ninja cracked the door open just enough for the cat to slink through. When that still failed to entice the feline, he beckoned her again.

“Kitty, kitty, kitty,” Raph sang softly. He opened the door a bit wider and made as if he was about to step through. “C’mere, kitty.”

 Chirping, Lucy leapt from the bed and trotted over to Raph. She curled around his leg twice then disappeared through the entryway. Raph checked that she was clear before he closed the door and returned to the bed.   

“Now, where were we?” he asked while climbing on top of his brother.

            “Mmm…let me remind you…” Leo said with a seductive smile.

            Gripping the back of Raph’s neck, Leo pulled him down for a kiss. His other hand traced along the edge of Raph’s plastron and squeezed between their bodies to thumb at his mate’s bulging slit. It didn’t take much effort to encourage Raph’s hot cock to fall into his palm. As he pumped the stiffening flesh, Leo spread his thighs wide.

            “Yer so eager now that ya got me all ta yerself,” Raph observed with amusement as he reveled in the feeling of Leo’s hand wrapped around his shaft. Reaching under Leo’s leg, he resumed fondling his brother’s tail. “When did ya become such a little attention whore, huh?”

            “That is entirely your fault,” Leo accused then gasped and twitched when a finger pressed lightly against his entrance. The titillating sensation caused him to lose focus on stoking Raph’s arousal. “All your damn…te-te-teasing-ahhh...!”

            Raph chuckled lowly as his shallow probing continued to make his mate emit sounds of pleasure. “Ya love my teasing...” He leaned in to nip at Leo’s neck. “…it gets ya all hot’n’bothered…” His finger traced the ring of muscle protecting Leo’s hole before venturing further inside. “…makes ya want ta be filled by a big, thick cock…” The other ninja moaned loudly. Grin growing, Raph slowly began to thrust with his finger. “…scratch that itch…”

            “…hah…Raph…” Sweat was beading on Leo’s forehead. His mate’s actions accompanied by such seductively spoken words were making his erection throb.  “…I swear…if you don’t…”

            But Leo didn’t get to finish his threat.

He was interrupted by a frantic scratching at the door followed by a cat’s yowl. Both teens groaned in frustration as they were once again distracted from their playful romp. Another cry pulled their gazes to the door which rattled under another onslaught of kitty claws.

“Lucy!” Raph shouted, confident that she was causing the ruckus. “Lucy! Knock that off!”

A few seconds of silence followed his command. It was broken by a series of loud meows.

“Raph…” Leo whined. He’d be damned if his night wasn’t going to end with mind-numbing sex (and lots of it) all because of a cat. “...can’t you make her stop?” Slipping his arms around Raph’s shell, he planted his feet flat on the mattress and lifted his hips to grind against his mate. “...want you so bad...”

The sai-wielder shuddered as Leo’s cock rubbed his own. He wasn’t too keen on leaving the room to relocate Lucy given his current aroused state, but judging by the way Leo was clinging to him, he wouldn’t have been allowed off the bed. Hanging his head, he sighed in irritation.

“Dammit.”

Raph rolled onto his shell, pulling Leo with him. He fumbled for the alarm clock on the nightstand with his right hand while the left pulled Leo in for a kiss. Eventually, Raph succeeded in tuning the radio to a rock station and increasing the volume until it drowned out Lucy’s continued wails.

A muffled groan escaped Leo and Raph didn’t have to wonder why. Leo _hated_ rock music. Pushing himself so that he was straddling Raph’s lap, Leo frowned at the turtle beneath him. Raph could see the objection forming in Leo’s brain and knew he needed to stop it before it was vocalized.

Seizing Leo by the hips, Raph dragged him forward while growling: “C’mere, ya little whore...”

The sudden jerk threatened Leo’s balance and he braced his hands against the wall behind the bed. He watched the tip of his leaking cock brush Raph’s lips which parted, allowing Leo to slide completely back into his brother’s mouth with the helpful guidance of a wet tongue.

“...Raph...” Leo gasped, instantly losing focus on everything except his mate. “....Mmmm... your mouth feels so good...”

Leo continued to utter praises as Raph took him deeper. The hands on his hips slid down the sides of his legs and up the back of his thighs to fondle his ass. Squeezing that soft flesh, Raph pulled Leo forward, wordlessly instructing him to start thrusting. His big brother complied immediately though his movements were shallow and slow to prolong his enjoyment of the act.

  Drool spilled over Raph’s bottom lip, making a mess of his chin. He’d been addicted to Leo’s taste from the first time he tried it over a year ago. Closing his eyes, he savored the precum coating his tongue. The hard cock in his mouth twitched and Raph looked up to find Leo watching him intensely – face flushed and breathing heavily. Raph managed a smug smile then proceeded with the next step of his plan.

Moving his hands inward, Raph used one to capture Leo’s tail and the fingers of the other to seek out his big brother’s puckered hole. His success was celebrated by a groan and a shudder from Leo. The sai-wielder took great pleasure in tormenting the katana-wielder with feather-light strokes. Once again, he felt the flesh in his mouth spasm.

            “...Raph...” Leo panted, his hips moving a little faster. “...more...”

            The single-word command was informative enough for Raph. Temporarily abandoning Leo’s entrance, he reached down and grabbed his own arousal which stood tall and proud in the open air. He stroked the aching member just long enough to coat his fingers with precum then returned them to their previous location.

            “Ah!” the leader shouted when he felt a warm slickness spread over his hole. A light pressure followed and his whole body jerked as he was breached ever so slightly. “...yes, Raph...yes...keep going...”

            The deeper Raph’s finger slid, the deeper Leo’s thrusts went. It was getting harder for Leo to maintain his stamina with each passing second. Every inch of him was screaming for release.

            Another full body shudder from Leo let Raph know he’d found his brother’s sweet spot. He tapped it relentlessly, pleased by the increasing volume of Leo’s moans and quickened thrusts – both of which were a good indication that the older turtle was near climax. Seeking the tip of Leo’s tail with his with his left hand, Raph pinched it hard while swallowing the dick in his mouth.

            “Haaa!” Leonardo’s hips snapped forward as his cock exploded. His fingers clawed at the wall and the stars bursting across his vision made him squeeze his eyes shut. “Haa...haa...ungh...”

            Raph did not wait for Leo to finish before releasing the still spurting cock from his mouth. Lifting his big brother off his chest, Raph licked up the thick cum that had landed on his lip and chin as he moved himself into a kneeling position. Leo could feel Raph’s hot cock brushing against his tail, searching for a way inside his body. Reaching behind his shell, Leo guided the pulsing member to its intended target and loosed a drawn-out moan while he was slowly impaled.

            “Feels good, don’t it?” Raph husked, allowing Leo time to adjust to his girth. His mouth found Leo’s neck and nipped the sweat covered skin. “It’s what ya’ve been wanting all day...an ass full of cock...” He chuckled as Leo groaned. The eldest had a thing for dirty talk. Giving a tentative thrust, Raph relocated to his brother’s lips for a deep kiss. “...mmm...yer so damn tight...I fuckin’ love it...”

            Gripping the bottom rim of Leo’s shell, Raph started to roll his hips in a rhythm that gradually increased in speed. Leo wrapped both arms and legs around the larger turtle lest he be bucked off during what promised to be a wild ride. His half-hard cock was swelling again. Huffing, he buried his face in Raph’s shoulder, muffling his next moan as his entire body ware inundated with pleasure once more.

            “...heh...I ain’t gonna last long, Leo...” Raph admitted, panting. “...not when ya feel this good...and not after spending all that time getting ya ready fer some naught play...” He felt the underside of Leo’s cock rubbing up and down his plastron with each thrust. “...question is...” Freeing one hand, Raph captured Leo’s tail and massaged it between his fingers, working a second squeal out of him. “...ya gonna cum with me?”

            The words had barely left his mouth when his stomach and chest were suddenly spattered by Leo’s potent seed. Raph’s own groan drowned out his brother’s as Leo’s ass tightened around him. Hips pausing mid-thrust, Raph unleashed his load into his trembling mate.

            Several minutes passed during which the two teens did nothing but hold each other. Once their breathing had normalized, Leo planted his lips on Raph’s shoulder to make his way towards the other ninja’s neck. He was a little more than halfway there when Raph gently redirected him into a proper kiss.

            “Had enough yet?” Raph asked, pulling back just as their exchange was starting to get hot and heavy.

            “Why?” Leo countered. Eyes twinkling mischievously, he slipped a hand between them and gave his brother’s cock a teasing stroke. “Don’t tell me your stamina is gone already.”

            Raph growled as the stroking continued. “Ohohoho...I got more than enough stamina for ya...”

            In one quick move, Raph had his brother pinned face-first on the mattress. He couldn’t see Leo’s grin, but he could sense it and it made him smile, too. Without being told, Leo lifted his hips so that he was in a more accommodating position.

            “Yeah, that’s right,” Raph encouraged. “Get yer ass up so I can pound i-...”

            _Meow._

Startled, the mutant turtles whipped their heads towards the nightstand only to discover that their feline guest had somehow returned. While Leo’s face recolored with embarrassment, Raph’s contorted into an expression of annoyance.

            “Lucy!”

             


End file.
